


Fireworks

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-19
Updated: 2003-06-19
Packaged: 2019-04-27 07:02:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14420058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: Mulder shows Scully "Fireworks".





	Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

 

Fireworks

## Fireworks

### by Spangle

Title: Fireworks  
Author: Caroline  
Category: MSR  
Rating: NC17  
Disclaimer: Mine, all mine * _laughs demonically_ * Actually intellectual property of Mr Chris Carter, 1013 Productions, The Fox Network, yadda yadda... Rightfully belong to DD and GA, both shippers, bless them! Dedications:For these people that encourage me, Clair, Rachel, Sloan, Donnilee and Sallie (who did the beta, and made awesome suggestions. . .thanks again!) 
    
    
    Summary:This moment WAS perfect.....it was as perfect as
    he was.....to her.
    

Spoilers:As long as you've seen all of S8, nah! Authors Notes: I only have one thing to say, 'the X files without Mulder?? Thats the MOST ridiculous thing I have EVER heard!!' 

It is the measure of a life. . .time. 

Minutes, hours, weeks, days, months, years. . . 

She is Dana Katherine Scully Mulder. 

His "Scully." 

Two years ago, she had been going with the flow. She wanted more, she wanted normal things, she wanted to get out of the damn car. But since HE was IN the car, she would stay. 

He is Fox William Mulder. 

Her "Mulder." 

A year ago she had more. More of that normal life. She had him, in all the ways she dreamed. Beside her, inside her, inside her frequently. 

Eleven months ago they took him. The faceless enemies, they stole him and she thought her world had ended. Clinging to a small reminder of him growing inside her, she survived. 

Eight months ago she found him. Dead. 

The world did end, it ceased to be. For three months after that, she doesn't remember much. How she lived, how she went on, all she can recall is the unending agony of that time. 

Five months ago, she got a miracle. 

An honest to God miracle. . .and a second chance. 

Three and a half months ago, she got a second miracle. 

One they had created together. One that despite his having her eyes and her coloring, grows more like his father each and every day. 

A month ago he finally stood outside the car, and asked her to stay with him, in the car, and out of the car.....always. 

Tonight. . .he would make time stand still. 

* * *

It's hard to believe she is the same person she used to be. 

Starring at the reflection in the glass she is struck by the difference an expression can make. Gone is the serious, steadfast, somber little face that used to greet her each morning. She wears a happy face now. She thinks she is a lot prettier when she smiles. 

Her hair is longer than she has worn it for years. She likes this too, it makes her feel young. 

Her simple sundress, sans underwear, makes her feel reckless. 

The simple gold band, nestled next to the simple solitaire diamond on the third finger of her left hand, makes her feel safe, and loved. 

Free to express, finally, to him and to the world around them, the love she has carried silently in her heart for years. 

The child presently staying with her mother two doors down, makes her feel truly blessed. 

It has been the most perfect of days. Trust him to make it so. 

He would never deny her anything, but today he gave her everything. 

His love and his fidelity she has had since almost the beginning. 

Today, he gave her his name. 

Tonight he said he would give her a memory to cherish forever. 

She smiles. "You mean another memory Mulder." she had told him. For she cherishes them all. 

* * *

It's dark now, the sun has set over the Pacific Ocean and the Hawaiian breeze is warm and delicious on her skin. 

Her mother has just left with their son, and although she has not yet spent a single night without her child, she is content to let her mother keep watch over him tonight. 

Their wedding night is just for them. 

Her husband has disappeared however. There have been many times in the past he did this. He has "Mulderditched" her more times than she wishes to count. He will never do it again, she made him promise it in his vows. So for once she is not concerned about his absence. She is however horny, and impatient for his return. 

"Speak of the devil." they say, and he shall appear. She has not heard him enter their room, but she can always sense his approach. When he is around her, there is electricity in the air. 

The atmosphere in the room becomes a living, breathing entity. 

The chemistry between them is that powerful, it always has been. 

She remains where she is on the balcony of their hotel suite. Watching the waves crash onto the shore, breathing in the tropical air, scented with flowers she has never smelled before, but knows she will never forget. 

He comes to stand behind her, encircling her waist with his strong arms. He drops his head to her shoulder, his mouth seeking the hollow of her neck and she sighs contentedly. 

"Miss me?" 

"Desperately. . .where did you go?" 

"I was organizing a wedding present for you. Take off your clothes." 

A shiver of anticipation runs the entire length of her body. 

"Unzip me." 

Long nimble fingers lower the zipper on her dress, the fabric falls away from her body and pools on the floor. Her husband runs his large hands over her back, before turning with a smile and crossing the room to turn off the light. He plunges them into moonlit darkness. 

She is silhouetted on the balcony, the moonlight delineating the curves of her body. The sight of her makes the blood in his body run south. 

He has always wanted her. He thinks he was born "wanting" her. His desire for her is as much a part of him as his soul, his heart. 

She ignites something inside him, so powerful he has always been helpless against it. She had owned him, possessed him utterly from the first time he had heard her say his name. 

That she wants him too, has always blown his mind. Even though she is the mother of his child, even though today she became his wife, it always will. 

She is watching him with desire darkened eyes, it seems the dress was the only thing she was wearing, for she is naked, and so must he be. 

Nothing is said as he sheds his clothes, once all the barriers are removed, she begins to approach him, and he stops her. 

"Stay where you are, stay on the balcony Scully." 

She raises one eyebrow but does not question him, she merely waits, trusting that he will join her. He does. 

It is a warm and balmy night, it feels delicious to be naked and out under the stars she thinks. Her husband wraps his arms around her and takes a moment to just hold her close to him. Skin on skin, he delights in this uncomplicated pleasure. Her tiny form is warm and soft, delicate and strong, in his arms. 

He breathes in the scent of her skin. She always smells of citrus. 

The smell of her alone can drive him wild with lust, the smell of her skin, her hair, her arousal, she makes him crazy. His hands find their way into her red gold tresses. Holding her head between his hands he pulls back to look in her eyes. She is smiling softly at him, the bottomless depths of her eyes shining with unconditional love for him. 

He can feel the sting of tears in his eyes and her palm comes up to cup his face. 

"I love you Mulder." 

He would speak, but he doesn't trust his voice to obey him right now. There is so much emotion in his heart. Considering everything they have gone through together over the last eight years, to be here with her now, as her husband, he knows he doesn't deserve this happiness. 

She knows his thoughts exactly. Knowing him so long, she can see them play like a movie across the hazel green of his eyes. He used to hide them from her a lot of the time, he rarely does anymore. 

"I've never been this happy Scully. I didn't know it was possible to be this happy." 

"Neither did I." 

Their kiss is gentle, a communion of understanding. A slow exploration of familiar territory, they claim each other anew each time their mouths meet. 

A boat horn sounds suddenly, shattering the peaceful night air. 

Mulder pulls back from Scully's flushed face and drops a small wet kiss upon her upturned nose. The smile that creeps its way across his handsome face is mischevious and childlike. She knows he's up to something, she knows that look. 

"Mulder?" she says, her tone asking "what are you up too?" 

"Present time Scully. . .present time." 

* * *

He turns her naked form so that she is looking out into the bay, standing right behind her he points out over her shoulder to a barge like craft anchored 200 ft from shore. 

"What did you get me Mulder?" 

"Wait and see." 

He turns back into the hotel suite and returns almost immediately with a small tape recorder. As the boat horn sounds again in the still air, he presses the play button and strains of classical music fill the night. 

A strange sound behind her makes Scully turn once more to look out over the ocean. As she does so, the sky above her breaks into a brilliant burst of light, as a firework rocket explodes in a sparkling purple hue. 

She wants to turn to say something to Mulder but he is all at once behind her, his mouth descending on her neck, his knee parting her thighs. 

She is wracked with sensation, flooded with heat. The power he has to turn her on makes her dizzy. 

One of his hands goes to her right breast, the other snakes across her hip and down to the juncture of her legs. She leans back against his chest and moans as his fingers start to play her, whilst another rocket explodes above her painting the sky red. 

Even with the warm breeze helping to cool her skin, she is on fire with desire. The music continues to fill the night, and she can still hear it over the roar of her pulse in her ears, but only just. Two rockets streak their way heavenward and explode together, showers of blue and orange fire light up the sky. 

She can feel her husband's erection pushing against her back, and she parts her legs wider, as he plunges two fingers inside her body. 

She has been wet and ready for him the entire day. She can't help but smile at this thought, he could have touched her thus at any time he chose today and he would have found her waiting for him. 

He pinches her nipple with his free hand, twisting it almost roughly in a manner he knows she loves. The mixture of pain and pleasure causes more wetness to flood from her centre. The ache of needing his thrusting cock inside her is insistent. The sky lights up again and again, silver and gold, red and blue. 

He is painting her a picture of his love for her on the midnight blue canvas overhead. 

"I need you now." 

Thank God he feels the same compelling and urgent ache to be joined. 

His voice is low and desperate. 

She must be joined to him, melded to him, fused to him. Before she explodes like a firework herself. 

"Take me." 

She steadies herself by bracing her hands on the railing of the balcony. One strong hand finds her hip, with the other he takes himself in hand and guides himself inside her body. 

With one swift thrust of his pelvis he is buried to the hilt and pauses a moment to speak to his love. 

"Watch the sky Scully, just watch the sky. . ." 

He begins his movement inside her. Slow and deliberate, his thrusts awaken her body, setting each and every nerve ending aflame. 

He moves in concert with the music. The explosions overhead, in every colour of the spectrum, complete this total assault on her senses. 

Their lovemaking has always been intense. He unleashes the sexual part of her nature as no one before him ever has. 

He himself is the most passionate and intense individual she has ever known, he is no different when he makes love. Worshipping her flesh with his mouth, his hands, his sex. 

She is a temple, an altar, to which he brings everything of himself, holding nothing back. She accepts him willingly, his honesty astounding her as always. 

He is magnificent, strong and so very male. Tall and dark and beyond handsome. He is beautiful, all of him. 

And he belongs to her. 

"Touch yourself." 

His command is delivered quietly, his breath on her ear sending further shivers down her spine. 

She reaches down to touch their joining, cupping his balls in her hand, eliciting a moan of pleasure from him, before her fingers dance lightly across her auburn curls and settle upon her clit. She can feel every beat of her heart, her pulse throbbing in the small bundle of nerves as she begins to apply the pressure she is craving. 

He is watching her over her shoulder, he loves to watch. 

He feels himself grow impossibly hard inside her. Swelling to a point of pain with the pleasure, its the sweetest torture he has ever known. 

"I want you to come Scully. . .but watch the sky as you do. Make yourself come for me baby. . ." 

The music continues to play, her husband continues his divine thrusting within her walls, the sky continues to blaze with sparkling light. She balances on the edge of release, her memory cataloging the perfection of this moment that he has created just for her. 

"Let go." 

She smiles, then cries out his name as she allows herself to fall over the edge. 

As her body reaches climax and he feels her spasm around him, he holds tightly to his own control to prevent her from taking him with her. 

He cradles her head, thrown back on his shoulder as she stares at the heavens, watching the sky as he commanded whilst she rides out the waves of her orgasm as it washes through her. 

Pulling out of her body for only a moment, he pushes her quickly up against the glass door leading back into the suite. 

He slides his hands under her and lifts, thrusting forcefully back inside. 

"Oh God Mulder. . ." 

He kisses her, his tongue seeking its twin, and they devour each other. It seems they can never be close enough, never be one enough. Its a hunger than can never be satiated. 

It will always rise again, demanding more, always more. 

He breaks the kiss to command her. 

"Eyes on the sky Scully. . ." 

As he continues to invade her body with his own, plunging into her with abandon, he watches her eyes. In her eyes he can see the sky reflected. Firework after firework explodes in her eyes. Her face, her body, bathed in light of every colour. 

She has never looked more beautiful. Her pale, creamy skin painted every hue of the rainbow. Her hair like living fire as it frames the breath-stealing flawlessness of her face. 

She is hot and wet and tight. He can feel his control ebbing away as he has to take her harder, faster, over and over. He wants nothing more than to fuck her forever. She is everything good and right in his life. She is his life period. 

He is slamming her up against the glass now, and she begs him for more. 

"Harder. . .harder Mulder and I'll come again." 

"Jesus.......God, Scully you drive me crazy. You feel. . .I can't describe it. . .it's too good. . ." 

He is eager to see her break apart once more. Changing his angle slightly he lengthens his strokes, grinding against her, crushing her clit against his pubic bone. 

His eager mouth latches onto her breast, laving and biting and suckling her remorselessly. He is like a starving man, so wild, she adores it. 

Above their heads the sky fills with more and more light, the symphony playing is reaching its crescendo. 

Mulder feels his release begin to creep up his spine, he is so close now, so close to flying. Her eyes are still fixed on the sky, her hands tangled in his dark, thick hair, her mouth open and gasping his name over and over and just as thinks he must explode within her she comes again. 

She arches in his arms, trembling and shaking from the force of her pleasure. 

She has never felt this good. Being with him this way is always so incredible, but this, this is unlike anything before. 

It is perfect this moment, it is as perfect as he is. . .to her. 

From the feel of him inside her, to the sounds around her, to the sight above her, and in front of her as he closes his eyes in ecstasy, wails her name and pumps his life force into her as his control is shattered at last. 

She loves him so much it terrifies her, but it's okay, because its the same way for him and she knows this. 

He clutches her to him and she strokes his hair, above them gold and white light crackles and blossoms as a final rocket ends it life in one brief and beautiful explosion of energy. 

Leaning against the glass, they are still joined as one entity. For one small moment time vanishes, the world vanishes, all that remains is the love existing between them. 

He raises damp eyes to lock with hers. 

"Nice present." she says, her face lit like the sun with the force of her smile. 

"Love you wife." 

"Love you husband." 

He slips from her body and scoops her up in his arms. 

He carries her back inside and lowers her to the bed, climbing onto it alongside her and pulling her once more against his body. 

"You gave me fireworks Mulder." 

He laughs low and contentedly, nuzzling her hair. 

"Always Scully. . .I'll always give you fireworks. . ." 

Finis. 

Further Authors Notes: 

This story was inspired by the "Vancouver Celebration of Light". Which is a firework competition held annually in my home town. Three countries (different ones each time) come to compete over four nights. They hold it downtown in English Bay, from a barge anchored a little way off shore. It is truly an amazing spectacle as the sky lights up over the city and the ocean, with the mountains as a back drop. Anyway, this year as I watched with my husband and my son, my mind did its usual wandering and this was the result! 

So if you can get to Vancouver in early August, come and enjoy, maybe it will cause your mind to wander in such a pleasant way too.   
  


#### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Spangle


End file.
